User talk:Rod12
Issue 10 teasers Think I've done most of them. I haven't done Deathstroke because I'm not sure what site his comic series was on. And I haven't done any of the Green Lantern ones. - Doomlurker 20:11, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, I didn't even see the Blue Beetle cover and I haven't done the Justice League one either, otherwise I think I may have done the rest. - Doomlurker 20:35, March 12, 2012 (UTC) While I'm thinking of it, I tried the link on w:c:batman:Batgirl (Volume 4) that linked to the DC Blog page and it didn't take you to the correct page because of the site redesign. I changed it but didn't check any of the others, do we need to update them all? - Doomlurker 20:38, March 12, 2012 (UTC) I didn't remove it... I replaced it with that same link you just sent me. I don't really have time to do it right now but I'll get to it. - Doomlurker 20:56, March 12, 2012 (UTC) TV Should we perhaps do something similar with the Smallville articles? There are a lot on the Aquaman Wiki when all you really need is Aquaman and Mera. Also have you sorted the categorisation on here yet? If not I'll do the new 52 issues now. From User:Doomlurker Part of the reason I suggested the Smallville cut down is because you don't like duplicated articles on sites yet all the Smallville ones are identical. Anyway, I'll do the four New 52 series now. - Doomlurker 22:59, March 25, 2012 (UTC) If we decided to only have the relevant articles on the relevant wikis it cuts down your work load. Instead of updating them on every wiki you would only need to do it on one. Just saying, but we're not working on that yet. - Doomlurker 23:23, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Green Lantern: The Animated Series Episodes I find the naming system for the episodes a bit odd, surely just the episode name would be better or Episode Name (Episode) or Episode Name (Green Lantern: The Animated Series Episode) or even Green Lantern: The Animated Series: Episode Name. OR Green Lantern: The Animated Series Episode 1 and just have the title on the article. It just seems really strange to have the episode name in brackets. - Doomlurker 21:16, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Blog Just completed my blog for Green Lantern, not as in depth as the first two because there are just so many characters that I don't even know about that it'd be impossible to look through every design and decide which I'd like to see. - Doomlurker 20:44, April 8, 2012 (UTC) That's good news and I did read your comment. I also replied to the comment you made on the Aquaman blog and will probably reply to your Green Lantern one, not sure which character I'm going to do next but I will let you know when I've done it, it might be Martian Manhunter. - Doomlurker 21:26, April 8, 2012 (UTC) On Cleric Lorrin Hello. I'm Camba-Hierolocchus, I put down Cleric Lorrin as a member of the Red Lanterns. However, I am not entirely certain as to whether or not this is how his name is truly spelt, so I don't want to accidentally be spreading wrong info. Therefore, I'd appreciate your help in creating a proper page for the guy, and perhaps discuss the info about him. I thought he was an interesting character, and would like to see some proper information down about him. Cthulhu F'tagn 03:12, April 16, 2012 (UTC) I don't actually know how to upload pics. Though I'll give you the link to the best picture I could find. http://cdn1.sciencefiction.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/04/GL_Ep7_05-600x337.jpg Cthulhu F'tagn 00:33, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Green Lantern Corps Template There's this based on Kyle Rayner's uniform colours: OR This based on Hal Jordan's uniform colours: OR this based on John Stewart's uniform colours: OR this based on the Green Lantern title (which is the wiki-wordmark and is also very similar to the Hal Jordan costume colour): Or I can come up with something else. Just trying to get the colours before I change the style of the template. - Doomlurker 12:13, May 17, 2012 (UTC) I'll probably go for the Kyle one then. The darker green is from his uniform and the lighter green was his green energy. I'll probably be sending you quite a few messages as I work through the corps so be ready, okay? -Doomlurker 19:12, May 17, 2012 (UTC) New Templates Anti-Green Lantern Corps and Black Lantern Corps and Blue Lantern Corps. Let me know what you think. - Doomlurker 20:07, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Better? The reason it's as bright as it is is because I'm basing it on the blue lantern energy that their constructs give off. - Doomlurker 20:36, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Darkstars, Controllers, Effigy Corps, Indigo Tribe. Let me know. - Doomlurker 21:21, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Manhunter Cult, Orange Lantern Corps, Qwardians, Red Lantern Corps and Star Sapphires. - Doomlurker 22:15, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Sinestro Corps, Zamarons, I didn't change the colours for White Lantern Corps. Leaves the guardians other than the Guardians of the Universe, location, film, cast, director, producer, writer, media character, regular characters, team. What colour do you want all of the templates that don't relate to one of the corps? - Doomlurker 22:51, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Ryan Reynolds. Gray, yes or no? Not sure what else we could use. Also I may need to create a "Guardian of Compassion" Template for Natramo. Unless of course I use one of the unused colour schemes for the Green Lantern template. Like the Hal Jordan one. What do you think? Gray or Hal Jordan/John Stewart style greens? - Doomlurker 23:44, May 17, 2012 (UTC) I'll do all people that aren't characters (Actor, Director etc.) gray and the rest Hal Jordan green. Guardian of Fear has a template which I just updated, it's on Anti-Monitor's article and there's a Guardian of Hope template (which used to be on Sayd and Ganthet) but isn't on any articles at the moment. I'll make a template for Natramo when I'm done with the rest. - Doomlurker 00:13, May 18, 2012 (UTC) I think I'm all done with the templates. I created a Guardian of Compassion one, it's the same layout as the other Guardian ones but obviously different colours (Natramo's skin and the colour of his Indigo symbols) and it's called Infobox Guardian of Compassion. I also added the episode template. - Doomlurker 00:43, May 18, 2012 (UTC) I think I've done all the Wikis now. Just gotta do the alternate comic issue templates for Red Lanterns, Captain Atom, Grifter, Animal Man and Swamp Thing, I might do a few on the Batman Wiki too. - Doomlurker 00:57, May 18, 2012 (UTC) I probably will do them for those titles as well, not sure what colour I'll be doing Stormwatch yet, not sure if I'll do one for New Guardians yet either, I have an idea in mind for it but it may not work. I'm also thinking of doing a Blue Beetle coloured template for the characters called Blue Beetle and the Blue Beetle comic series. That was already my plan for Swamp Thing and Animal Man. It depends how far I decide to go with the different templates because I could make Sinestro Corps War, Agent Orange, Blackest Night, Brightest Day etc. There are a huge amount of series that could have them. - Doomlurker 09:52, May 18, 2012 (UTC) I tried something with the New Guardians but it looked terrible so it can just remain green. What do you think of my idea of making the Shazam templates in the same style as the rest of the wikis? I just thought when I was changing the Swamp Thing templates that it looked like there was too much space around the images and the wording, it's much more compact on the rest of our wikis. And what do you think of the 4 colour schemes I showed you? And the idea of making Grifter character templates, Mister Terrific character templates etc.- Doomlurker 20:47, May 18, 2012 (UTC) The reason for suggesting the other templates (especially with Swamp Thing and Animal Man) is to set the characters apart from the Shazam ones, I haven't created articles for Abby Arcane for instance because she is related to Swamp Thing not Shazam. - Doomlurker 21:23, May 18, 2012 (UTC) picture thanks for the cool pic. Pieguy721 23:54, May 20, 2012 (UTC) wikis u r right about the wikis. you should try the deadpool wiki.Pieguy721 23:58, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Thank You Thank you for editing what I had added. I felt like something need to be added after I changed it.The spartan000 22:41, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Background Sorted a new background. - Doomlurker 00:22, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Not sure why it's not working your end, the odd thing was it had reverted to the old one that I'd made before I uploaded the new one. I guess you're just gonna have to wait and see if it changes. - Doomlurker 00:36, May 25, 2012 (UTC) If it's still not working let me know and I'll try reuploading it. Also I can't remember if you said but what do you think of the Superman background? - Doomlurker 12:50, May 25, 2012 (UTC)